


次要问题

by Asteraster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Summary: 两个死老头子互相装不认识的故事
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 8





	次要问题

*

加布里尔·莱耶斯用肩膀顶开安全屋的门，他能感觉到灼热的空气从脚下散开。他在中部哪个地图上不一定能找到的小镇，外面刺眼的阳光和昏暗的屋内仿佛两个截然不同的世界……车内，准确的说。安全屋原身是破败停车场上的一辆同样破败的房车，守望先锋备战部的烂主意，毕竟在这样的小镇上最智能的机械也只不过是居民家中的扫地机器人，战争从来都不屑于光顾这里，他们称这里为绝对安全的大后方，不值一钱的同义词。莱耶斯曾经嘲笑这个该死的安全屋毫无战略意义，现在他要收回这句话了，他需要这里，希望那些人不要反过来嘲笑他。他闪进门后，尽力做到悄无声息，大概不会了，他想，头脑中闪过一次爆炸的轰鸣，死人是不会笑的。

同样，死人也没办法找到这个安全屋来。莱耶斯把枪口对向靠在另一端墙角的身影，对方抬起头看他，目镜断断续续闪过一阵红光，过了很久才一副应付差事的样子把怀里的脉冲枪端起来。

他们就这样对峙着，枪身侧面的电子灯一闪一闪的，颇有一丝百无聊赖的感觉。最后莱耶斯忍无可忍，抬起枪口扣下扳机，霰弹枪在车顶留下了一片圆形的细小弹孔，灰尘簌簌落下，阳光趁机从中筛进来。

他伸手去拨顶灯的开关，没有反应，这里已经被荒废许久。他只好又对着天花板开了两枪，让更多阳光漏进来。他并不知道自己为何要这样做，黑暗不会阻碍死神的视线，他能看见对方脸色算不上很好，同时一只手压着腹部，试图屏住呼吸，同时衣服上隐约可见渗出的深色血迹。莱耶斯没有上前，僵持的局面又回来了，墙角的人干脆忽视了他的存在，脉冲枪在手里晃了晃被丢在一边，士兵低着头，顽强地与自己的疼痛作斗争。

“我的车里有针剂，如果它丢了，我不会发现。”莱耶斯经过一番思想斗争把这句话丢在两人之间。

过了很久对方才说话。

“你是开车过来的？”

“对，没错。”莱耶斯听到了对方夹杂着咳嗽的笑声，感到一股恼羞成怒，他甚至怀疑对方等那么久只是为了攒足力气嘲笑自己，“我开车，因为那个该死的瞬移不能用太多次，不然我会消散掉。”他没给对方更多机会，甩开门，“我现在要看看周围有没有更活蹦乱跳一点的人，然后我会和他说，我找到了士兵76，就是排在悬赏令顶头的那个混蛋。再然后我会回来带你去领赏，在那之前你最好有足够的力气打架。”

莱耶斯用了大半个下午在周围晃荡，熟悉地形，顺带拆掉了几个年老失修的陷阱，又补了几个更高效的进去。等他回到房车里时，士兵76已经移到了桌边的椅子上，看上去好多了。莱耶斯以前最喜欢把在地上叉着腿坐的小崽子们踹起来，非洲草原上的斑马都知道哪怕在喝水时也不能矮下身，只有狗和彻底完蛋的人才会不管不顾的坐在地上。窗户打开了，室内的陈设在夕阳下显得无比清晰，莱耶斯觉得这又是针对自己的一次无声的嘲笑，他抬头看了看天花板上的弹孔，抓过另一把椅子坐下来。

“你的车里有一具尸体。”士兵说。

“胡说，我的车里只有一个不停流血的倒霉蛋。”

“希望你知道，哪怕是倒霉蛋，一直流血也是会变成尸体的。”

“不需要你来指导，对于变成尸体这件事，我更有经验。”莱耶斯烦躁地敲着桌子，等着对方嘲笑回来，但最后还是他自己补上了沉默的缺口，“难怪他后来那么安静，我以为他睡着了。”

*

莫里森醒过来的时候下意识去摸身边的脉冲枪。

他很少完整睡过，他习惯于保持警醒，直到疼痛或者疲倦罔顾他的意志强行将他带入梦乡。梦也总是不安稳的，充斥着记忆的碎片，直到他醒过来，碎片像海浪一样迅速退下沙滩，留下他茫然地站在海岸线上，困惑地思考自己的裤脚究竟是在何时被沾湿。但这一晚他和睡眠短暂的和解了，莫里森的手停在伸出去够脉冲枪的姿势，他能看见自己的武器端端正正的摆在桌子上，他又轻轻按了按自己腹部的伤口，伤痛很明显的减轻了，他没有看见死神的身影。莫里森在床上躺了一会儿，思考着今天应该做些什么，这对他而言同样非常罕见，往常命运会撵着他往前跑，没有太多自我发挥的空间。然后他披上夹克，把门拉开，那辆车还停在那里，停车场的另一端，尸体估计也在里面，他发出一声干涩的笑声，回头看了看室内的摆设，脑子里出现了一个计划。

所以当死神回来的时候看到当下最值钱之一的通缉犯正坐在躺椅上晒太阳，他一言不发的走过去，靴子底每迈一步就会粘在被晒化的沥青上一次，散落一地的轮胎和车的其他部分在他的外衣末端蹭出了不少油渍，在这期间士兵一直盯着他，目镜遮住了他脸上的表情，反正莱耶斯也懒得仔细分辨。他安静的在士兵旁边坐下来，像一滴水汇入海洋，两个人中间隔着一张可笑的小圆桌，上面没有摆着鸡尾酒和防晒油，而是横着一挺巨大的脉冲枪。莱耶斯想了想，从腰后把地狱火掏出来，一左一右摆在脉冲枪两边，然后换了一个舒服的姿势把腿翘起来。士兵不再看他了，转而盯着眼前那一片钢铁的坟墓，莱耶斯也看向相同的方向，两个人如同一对半截抛锚的旅行者，在度假途中不幸得知所有的海洋已经蒸发殆尽，却依然顽固地坚持完成自己的度假计划。

“可惜你看不到我能看见的。”他抬起手指了指那辆把自己带过来的车，车窗已经破碎了，仔细看甚至能看到血渍，他不确定这是不是昨天士兵留下的痕迹。在死神的眼里，那具尸体正在逐渐萎缩褪色，关节处的肌肉变得僵直，已经有苍蝇光顾了它，并且在尸体的伤口处留下了自己的卵。

他没有看见灵魂，或者任何类似灵魂的事情。当人死掉的时候，很多事情会发生，而灵魂从来都不在其中。

“我能看到的比你想象的要多。”士兵敲了敲自己的目镜，“他是那辆车的主人吗？”

“‘它’不是。”莱耶斯强调了一遍人称，“一个本可以用来撬出更多情报的人，死了或许更加幸运一点。”他没有细说下去，现在不是提那些肮脏又邪恶的小手段的时候。“不过还好我找到了弥补的办法。”

莱耶斯举起通讯仪，对着士兵的侧脸照了一张。

“他们巴不得把你捉到，猜猜看有多少人会来这里？”

莫里森转过头看着死神，那张面具无法泄露任何信息，死神避开士兵的目光转而看向其他的地方，一只手懒洋洋地搭在扶手上，手腕处露出一小截皮肤，准确的说，一小块蒸腾的雾气，莫里森想到了中学科学课上那些冒着烟的化学试剂，或者是巨型收割机散热口上的那一小片滚烫而扭曲的空气，绝不应该触摸，除非你想把整条胳膊换成机械义肢。他又感到困倦了，死神车里的货是上个世纪的老东西，能治好你，却让你总是昏昏欲睡。他丢下死神，在柜子里翻找一通，挖出两个过期罐头丢出去。别饿死了，他说，并且准备把自己丢回睡眠中。

莫里森做了一个梦，准确的说，那不是梦境，他回忆起了一个片段，在他刚刚升上指挥官的时候，因为基地离他的家很近，所以他在休假日邀请莱耶斯到自己家中做客。是真正意味上的家，不是后来他们那个堆满速成食品包装袋的公寓，有父亲和母亲，旧照片，门框上还划着他长高的痕迹。实际上是自己的母亲执意要见见这位常常关照自己儿子的长官，莫里森第一次见到莱耶斯束手束脚的样子，习惯性的把二郎腿翘起来，过一会儿觉得不太合适又暗暗放下，最后干脆借口抽烟溜了出去。他托着母亲烤的苹果派——放了很多蜂蜜，在屋子外面找到了莱耶斯。他的长官（现在已经是同僚了，但莫里森还没有习惯新的称呼）站在玉米地和沙土路交界的地方，被黑暗安全的笼罩着，远处基地瞭望塔的灯光在这样纯粹的黑暗里显得无比微弱。

“你们可以把它卖出去，不小的一笔收入。”莱耶斯点了一支烟，比划了一下眼前的土地，“这里离前线太近了。”

“有人来过，那阵祖父还健在。”莫里森压低声音，学着一口苍老又模糊的口音，“我的祖辈从印第安人手里抢来了这块土地，小子，别以为我不知道你打的算盘。”

莱耶斯大笑了几声，然而尾音在空气中戛然而止，新出生的孩子已经不知道这个民族了，危机爆发以后，很多问题被推到了次位，然后在人们来得及转过身来应对他们之前就不再成为问题了。

“显而易见，你的顽固是遗传问题。”莱耶斯评价到。

“有一天夜里，我去谷仓里搬稻草的时候，瞥见他坐在那把似乎从天地初开就存在的摇椅上，就在那块地的正中央，抽着烟斗，只有那么一星火光，勉强让我认出他，那景象如同一匹孤狼，静静走进无人失败的黄昏。”莫里森朝一个方向比划了一下，接着讲下去，“我不信仰上帝，但我觉得，那就是应该在胸口画一个十字，并低声说阿门的时刻。”

“好好战斗，小子。”莱耶斯把烟灰连同火星抖落下来，点燃了脚边的枯草。“固执迟早会害了你，但在那之前，它或许能有一点大作用。”

然后他消失了，只有莫里森一个人被窜起的火苗包围，糊味连同燃烧时噼啪作响的声音包围着他，他试图去触碰火苗，却感到一股湿冷贴上皮肤。

莫里森惊醒过来，他用了一阵才弄明白自己在哪里。四周一片漆黑，屋里有一些窸窣敲打的声音，他摸过目镜，才明白外面正在下雨，而雨水正透过天花板上的漏洞滴进屋内。而那几个窟窿的始作俑者正抱着胳膊站在屋子另一头。莫里森回忆了一下梦里胳膊上冰凉的触感，这只是他的一个推想，对于死神来说瞬间跑到屋子另一端装作一副与我无关的样子并不是什么难事。

“你不睡觉？”他问。

死神发出一阵嗤笑，莫里森承认这不是个好问题，显而易见，死神不需要补充精力，他翻出来的那两个罐头大约也是白费功夫。

他别无选择，只能摘下目镜翻过身试图回到睡眠中。这比他想的要简单的多，他说不清雨是什么时候停的，等他再醒来时，死神又不见了，地上有一小片潮湿的痕迹。

*

腹部的伤口已经好的差不多了，莫里森从窗户望出去，那辆车依然没有移走，他打算不告而别，这不符合杰克·莫里森的习惯，但士兵76并不介意。他已经在莱耶斯的墓碑前完成了道别，而且最后的默契能让他们在意料之外的重逢中对彼此的过去缄默不言。

考虑到莱耶斯或许还会回来，他并没有把门锁死，反正这个安全屋并没有任何有价值的资料，也不与任何基地联网，这里是个孤岛，现在海潮退下了，仅有的幸存者得以踩着露出的大陆架来到这里。莫里森计划向东走，但是另一侧子弹的声音吸引了他。他冲着声音发出的方向跑过去，没有费心隐藏脚步声，霰弹枪的声音，隐约混杂着一些其他的枪支，但已经被压制住了，在这样的混乱里没人会注意到靴子踏在地上的声音。莫里森在还有一栋建筑物的地方停住了，莱耶斯处于上风，没有他的帮助也能处理好这一切，他只需要在外围保证没有人从刁钻的角度偷袭。脉冲枪无法远距离一击毙命，莫里森试了两发，转而把靴子里藏着的匕首掏出来，从另一边绕过去清扫战场。他利落的放到了两个落单的人，并且潜行到了一个半开放的阳台上，对方的狙击手被抓了个措手不及，莫里森的眼眶上吃了一枪托。等他把匕首从狙击手的气管中拔出来的时候，这场实力过于悬殊的战争已经结束了。

莫里森在寂静里坐了一会儿，等着枪声带来的耳鸣从脑子里出去，这也是他更喜欢脉冲枪的原因。然后他直接从阳台翻出去，沿着一路上零零散散的尸体看过去。这里是那种最传统的小镇，所有主干道都会通向教堂，在教堂前算不上十分整洁的台阶上，死神举着枪对他挥了挥手。

莫里森叹了口气，看来刚才的拖延并没有用，死神没有径自走开。他一步一步朝路的尽头走过去，把匕首收进靴子里，把脉冲枪在两只手里换来换去，甚至偷偷挤压了一下腹部的伤口，期望它裂开，但是没有，莱耶斯提供的药疗效非常显著。

最后他停在路口招牌投下的阴影里，不再向前走了。

“清扫战场的活儿怎么样？”暗影守望的前任指挥官站在阳光下问。

非常具有讽刺性。

莫里森不想讨论这种话题，死神耸耸肩，冲他走过来，光线在面具上切割而过，最后归于黑暗。莫里森能感觉到对方身上的雾气透过衣服发出一股凉意，和梦中类似的触感。

“车是你的了。”他说，把钥匙塞进莫里森手里，钥匙尾部还挂着一个橘红色的橡胶弹力球，“和那个丑壁纸一样。”莱耶斯指了指弹力球。

他在说苏黎世总部的餐厅，橘红色的条纹壁纸，他们曾经认真猜测过是谁选择了这个令人暴躁的配色。莫里森不明显的笑了一下，这是几天内两人第一次允许过去短暂地浮出水面，他点点头，风从街角刮过来，莫里森能感觉到身前的空气变得稀薄，然后死神向后迈了一小步，迈进一团黑色的雾气里，在他眼前消失了。

莫里森回去找到了那辆车，在开走之前要先妥善处理后座的小问题。他第一次认真检查了尸体，数日的炎热让这一步显得没多少必要，尸体散发着的味道说不上令人愉悦，莫里森强迫自己想一些其他的事情。他有很多疑问，比如他曾以为墓碑前便是诀别，但后来他听到了传闻，关于一个从地狱回来的人。如果选择顺着线索探求下去或许他最终能叩问出一个答案，异变何以发生，人心为何扭转，怀疑与恐惧是否能激起回响。一个坚实的答案能给他救赎，但他选择了离开风暴，那已经是次要的问题了，有更重要的事情需要完成。士兵76没有时间拯救自己，他只有时间让自己做好准备。

他最后只在尸体的口袋里翻出了枚徽章形状的信号发射器，他见过类似的，死神随身携带的通讯仪上有着同样的标志。同伴，莫里森思索了一下这个概念，像含一枚橄榄一样把这个词含在嘴里，连同更多其他的词，正义，荣耀，童子军莫里森喜欢的那些词。童子军忘了每个字都会在地上投下阴影，有人提着他的衣领劝他看看该死的事实。童子军没有看，或是没有明白如何去看，他的视线从阴影上轻快的滑开了。然后是士兵76，他从废墟中逃出，看见了那些焦黑的土地，在悲痛中轻轻摇晃着自己的身体。但他会拿起枪，他总会拿起枪。

他试着把发射器按亮，收进了口袋里。

END


End file.
